


I'm Pregnant...

by JemmaElizabethSimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmaElizabethSimmons/pseuds/JemmaElizabethSimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again... This probably sucks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant...

**Author's Note:**

> Again... This probably sucks.

'How could I have been so stupid?' 

Jemma thought as she sat at the kitchen table of The bus at three in the morning.

 

\-----earlier that day-----

 

It had started off as a usual day. Jemma woke up next to Grant, they showered together, Grant made breakfast and Jemma made coffee and tea. They ate together then Grant was off to train. Jemma left for the lab a little while later only to be stopped by a phone call. A phone call that would change her life forever. She was pregnant. She hung up the phone with her doctor and started to panic. She rushed to her bunk and locked the door behind her. Her bunk was bare, Jemma had gradually moved all her things into grants bunk and they just shared his. She sat on her bed and started panicking. After about an hour Grant came to check on Jemma. He looked all over the bus and looked in her bunk last. He punched in the code and the door open. Grant saw Jemma sitting on her bed panicking. He rushed in and shut the door behind him. He healed her tightly as she cried. After a few minutes Grant asked her what was wrong. She mumbled out something that sounded like 

"I'm pregnant"

and any other person wouldn't know what he had said but Grant did. He always did. Grant stood up and rushed out of Jemma's bunk and he disappeared for the day. 

 

\-----Present time-----

 

While Jemma was sitting in the kitchen she heard someone come into the kitchen. Grant walked in and sat across from Jemma. He put a small box on the table in between them. 

"I'm doing this because I want to and not because I have to. I've always wanted to ask you but I've never been able to find the right time to do it. And now... I know is the right time."

Grant said as she stood up and stood in front of Jemma. He knelt down on one knee and took Jemma's hand in his. 

"Jemma Simmons, I have never deserved you nor will I ever. And I am so blessed that you've stayed with me for this long. So Jemma Simmons, will you do me the Honours of becoming my wife?"

Jemma didn't know when she had started crying. When Grant knelt down in front of her of when he started talking. He opened the box and she saw the ring-not that it mattered-Jemma couldn't speak. She nodded her head quickly and Grant slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up quickly and kissed her deeply. Jemma returned the kiss with just as much passion.


End file.
